


Damaged

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: whedonland, Episode: s02e13 Epitaph Two: Return, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: What if the year spent in the dollhouse wasn’t a good thing for Echo. (Set post 2x13 "Epitaph Two:The Return")





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whedonland's "These are a few" challenge.

Echo is damaged after a year tucked away in the dollhouse with her only lover being a ghost inside of her head. She’s not quite sane anymore but she rather doubts that any of them are. A year with ghosts that haunt the halls of the dollhouse, it was best not to go up into the Attic and investigate the ghouls and zombies that still served Rossum well. Victor, or is it Tony, just shut the power off and Echo held Pyria close as they waited. Nothing happened but still the sickly sweet stench of rotten things drifts down to them every now and then. 

It was harder on Echo than it was on the others because she was alone. The others all paired off and had someone to keep hold of them when things started to come apart. Echo only had an army of others in her head but no physical contact to ground her, to keep her safe, to hold her down when she thought of breaking free. The others tried their best but weren’t successful.

When Adelle, Zone and Alpha come for them, they find an Echo who’s disintegrating; the solider long gone and a ghost of a girl in her place. Alpha takes her away, takes her far away from the others and no one fights him. It’s best not to think about their relationship or how the last thing that Pyria saw of them was Alpha slinging his arm around Echo’s shoulder and Echo looking up at him with adoration in her eyes. 

((END))


End file.
